


Not Thinking Straight

by CaptainViolet



Category: Football Song - Matt Fishel (Song), Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teenagers, adam is being mean, i hope i am tagging this correctly, matt fishel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: "Jonny is captain, and Jonny is kingJonny’s the best looking lad on the teamAll the guys wanna be him, he’s every girl’s dream"Matt doesn't care for football at all. And yet, he likes to watch his school team play. Because there's one really handsome captain on that team.





	Not Thinking Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553809) by [thethingthathasnoname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname). 

> Not beta'd.

**  
26th of December, evening**

**MATT**

Matt looks up into the sky and wrinkles his nose. Bloody hell, why does it have to start to snow right now? Of course the bus stop has no shelter. Sure, snow on Saint Stephen’s Day is to be expected. But the bus is only going to arrive in ten minutes – if it’s on time. He’ll be soaking wet if the snow keeps coming this fast.

Suddenly the rim of an umbrella appears over his head and keeps the snow off him. Matt quickly turns his head. “Than-“ He stops mid-sentence. Because it isn’t just anyone who is sharing their umbrella with him.

It’s Jonny Goodman. All round lad, captain of their school’s football team, incredibly dreamy, and prone to fight with his brother Adam who is in Matt’s year. And said Jonny Goodman stands there a little awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, and failing to act casual. This strikes Matt as strange. They might not hang around in the same circles at school but, still, Matt has never seen him behave that way. Jonny is always confident; he knows how to handle situations.

“Thanks”, he finally manages to say. He hopes that he, at least, manages to look as nonchalant as he desperately wishes to appear. His hands have become clammy, but then they are buried in his pockets, so that should not give him away.

“No problem”, the other boy mumbles, apparently fascinated by the sidewalk, for he won’t meet Matt’s eyes.

Matt tries his best to come up with something to say. He also tries not to stare at the handsome face. His brain feels like mush, all he can think about right now is how Jonny looks fetching in football gear when he plays. How he has perfectly formed thighs and calves. How good his arms look, stretched perfectly taut. How Matt likes when it starts to rain during a game because then the shirt sticks to Jonny’s magnificent chest. How Matt never misses a game, even though he hates football.

And how he must absolutely think about something else right now. He averts his gaze, his eyes are glued to the tips of his shoes. A few seconds pass, and Matt can feel his heart beat in his ears. He should make the most of this. He might never get the chance to talk to Jonny on his own again. Maybe he should ask how his Christmas has been? Just in time he remembers that this is a stupid question, as Jonny is Jewish.

His thoughts are interrupted by the other boy. “So. Um. Did you get the, er, the West Ham ticket?”

Matt looks up, caught by surprise. “Oh. The Secret Santa gift? _You_ got me that?” He _has_ wondered who has gotten him a football ticket.

“Yeah.” There is a pause. “Um. I figured you like football seeing as you’re at every match that the school team plays.”

Matt feels his mouth go dry. He has never expected to be noticed, not in the audience, and certainly not by Jonny. “Oh, er. Yeah, I guess, I kinda, er, do. Thank you”, he stutters.

It seems impolite to say that he really, really doesn’t like football. Jonny has put at least _some_ thought in his Secret Santa gift. Maybe Matt can find someone else who is interested in the ticket.

There is another awkward silence. Then Jonny clears his throat. “So do you have time to go?”

Matt’s heart skips a beat. Did he just hear what he thinks he’s heard? A chance to spend even more time with Jonny! His cheeks are becoming very warm. “Alright. Yeah.”

He tries to contain his smile as best as he can.

**Friday Night, some time in February**

**ADAM**

Adam closes the door behind him. “I’m home!”, he shouts, and throws his backpack into a corner.

“Perfect”, Jackie’s voice rings from the kitchen, “you can help me peel the potatoes for dinner. And take your backpack to your room.”

Adam groans. “But mom, I’ve got homework.”

“Then at least set the table.”

He gives in with an audible sigh, trots into the kitchen, and opens a drawer.

Jackie is cutting carrots and ignores his unenthusiastic manner. “We are having a guest tonight. One more plate.”

Adam groans. “Is it auntie Val?”

“No, just one of Jonny’s friends.”

Adam looks up and makes a noise that vaguely resembles vomiting. The prospect of having to spend the evening around Jonny AND one of his brother’s dickhead friends is just too much. “You’re not serious! They are all horrible. Which one?”

His mother shrugs. “Oh don’t say that, they are all nice boys. I don’t remember his name. He called yesterday about some football match they were going to see today, West Brom or something. I told him he’s welcome to have dinner with us. He was such a nice boy.”

“Ohhh!” Adam’s spirits lift, he smirks and starts collecting knives and forks. “West Ham. That’ll be Matt. I overheard him saying to Chantelle that Jonny got him Premier League tickets. And they’ll even be joining us tonight! So nice of Jonny to introduce his date to the family.”

Jackie rolls her eyes at him. “Oh, don’t be silly, Adam!”

“I am not. The only reason Matt likes football is because he can watch twenty two guys in shorts sweat.” He quickly disappears into the dining room, chuckling.

“As if that is something attractive!”, he can hear his mother huff.

Adam throws the cutlery on the table and hastens to return to the kitchen to get plates. “Agreed, but Jonny isn’t playing so it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh, don’t be terrible to your brother!” Jackie slaps his shoulder with a dishcloth.

He can hear how she is barely containing a laugh, and sees the corner of her mouth twitch. He’s off the hook – for now.

“Promise that you will behave!”

He rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright, I promise.”

Behind his back, he uncrosses his fingers. This is going to be an entertaining evening.

**The same night, later**

**MATT**

Adam half bounces down the stairs. He is obviously in a very good mood. “What a coincidence.”

Jonny hangs his jacket and turns to his brother. “What’s a coincidence?”

“I only just finished my French homework.”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “We don’t want to hear about your homework.”

Matt takes off his winter jacket and finds a place to hang it.

“My homework is not the point. I just thought it’s a coincidence that I was learning French words when you two were French kissing.”

“Fuck off!” Jonny punches Adam’s shoulder.

“Ow! MOM, Jonny said the f word!”

A voice rings out from somewhere in the house, “Be nice to your brother, Jonny!”

Adam grins and struts off into another room, into the direction where the voice came from.

Jonny groans.

Matt doesn’t even dare to look at him. His cheeks are burning. It has been such a nice afternoon. They have just spent time watching the match and chatting about all sorts of things, and there haven’t been any awkward moments at all. And now this.

This is going to be a tedious evening.

A few minutes later, everyone is assembling in the TV room for a proper pre-dinner drink. Matt has never had one of these before. The boys are having coke, and Mr Goodman goes to get a bottle of red wine from the cellar for him and Ms Goodman.

Ms Goodman smiles and sits down on the sofa to Matt’s right side. “How was the game, then?”

Matt puts down his drink. “Good, thanks.”

“Many good-looking players on the field, then?” Adam grins.

Ms Goodman glares at her older son. “ADAM! Get the crisps! Now!”

Adam rolls his eyes, but he gets up and walks out without further comment.

Ms Goodman shakes her head. “I am so sorry. He’s usually not like that. We as a family support, you know”, she waves her hand through the air, “homosexuals.” Before Matt can even reply, Ms Goodman whips her head around. “MARTIN!”

“What? It’s bloody boiling in here!” Mr Goodman stands in the doorway, topless, a bottle of wine in his hand.

Adam snakes his way in past his father, bowl of crisps in hand, and a big grin on his face. “Don’t worry mom, I doubt Matt will mind. He likes that sort of thing.”

Matt has never felt more uncomfortable.

“Shut up, Pusface!”, Jonny hisses.

“Adam, you promised!”, Ms Goodman says, exasperated. She stands and ushers her husband out of the door. “Where’s your shirt, Martin?”

Once his parents have left the room, Adam’s grin is unwavering. “This evening is getting better by the minute. How was your date, then?”

“It wasn’t a date!”, Jonny hisses.

Adam pretends to be surprised. “Really, boys, there is no need to keep your steamy love affair a secret any longer.”

Jonny leans forward, staring at his brother with very, very narrow eyes. “I said, shut _up_!” Then he picks up his glass of coke from the coffee table. “You’ll have the contents of this in your face if you continue to be such a dick.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Don’t bother with it”, he says in Jonny’s general direction, and as casual as he can manage, “Adam’s just jealous because he’s into me.”

Jonny nearly chokes on his drink.

“What? No!” Adam’s mouth is agape.

Matt smirks. “Of course you are. Why else would you make such a fuss?”

“I don’t- I’m not- Don’t you dare!” Adam slams the bowl of crisps down on the coffee table and darts out of the room.

Matt lets out a breath of relief.

Jonny puts down his glass. “Well. At least that shut him up quickly!”

“That was rather the point. Perhaps he’ll even be nice during dinner.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

**The same night, even later**

**MATT**

These are the last few seconds of this evening, and he wastes them by not knowing what to say.

Finally, Jonny starts speaking. “Sorry about Adam.” He pauses. “And dad. And mom. But mostly Adam. He’s a pest.”

Matt finally looks up with half a smile. Jonny looks like he means it. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I mean, I should’ve at least warned you that my family is… weird.”

“It’s okay, really. I sort of get now why you and Adam are always fighting.”

He can hear a chuckle. “I guess we’re both pricks to each other sometimes.”

Matt knows he only has a few more metres to walk. With each step, his heart sinks a little more. Only a few more minutes, or even seconds, until this ends. His heart is starting to beat fast again. He slows down and finally stops. “This is me.”

Jonny also halts, eyes darting over Matt’s front door. “Oh, right. I thought it was further.”

He turns towards Jonny. “Thanks. You know. For today. It was cool.” His mouth is parched.

“Yeah.”

An awkward silence settles. Matt looks at his feet for a few seconds, and then decides to just get it over with and say goodbye, and looks up again.

Jonny is unexpectedly close. Lips press against his. They are soft. And warm. And gentle. Matt’s brain freezes. He closes his eyes, brings up his hands to grip Jonny’s arms. He can feel every single muscle in Jonny’s chest pressed against his own. This is too good to be true.

It’s also over way too soon. As suddenly as he started it, as suddenly Jonny breaks away from Matt. Cold, crisp winter air on his mouth. His cheeks warmer than ever. An unintelligible noise escaping his lips.

Jonny takes a step back. He looks about as confused as Matt feels. “Right. I should probably go.”

Matt’s mind is still entirely blank. “Oh. Um. Yes.” He can’t think of anything else to say, and at the same time berates himself for not saying something clever.

Jonny’s hands disappear into his trouser pockets. “So. Good night then.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

He watches as Jonny turns and walks away. Then he skips up the steps to his entry door. 


End file.
